This description relates to managing the power consumption of a graphic apparatus for a computer.
An information handling system processes, compiles, stores and communicates information or data for public and private use. For example, information handling systems may be used for bank account transfers, airplane ticket reservations, large volume data storage, wide area communication, or other applications involving large quantities of data. An information handling system includes various hardware or software elements for processing, storing, and communicating information, and includes at least one computer system, at least one data storage system, and at least one communication network system.
Recent developments in memory device technology have improved the capabilities of data storage and data transmission of information handling systems. For example, a Double Data Rate (DDR) memory device transmits data at both edges (i.e., data is transferred at both the rising and falling edges of the clock signal), which effectively doubles the data transmission rate and thereby increases the quantity of data output on a memory bus. Faster data transmission by the DDR memory induces faster use of the data by processors and other devices, thereby rapidly increasing the overall operation speed. However, the faster data transmission by the DDR memory may also increase bus noise, which may reduce the quality of data signals, such as by having transmission reflection increase inter-signal interference. In order to compensate for the increased signal interference, the DDR memory employs a parallel transmission scheme for high-speed data transmission. The parallel transmission scheme decreases the potential degradation of the data signal by eliminating the transmission reflection. However, the parallel transmission scheme may also increase the power consumption.
One difficulty in the use of the DDR memory is found in an information handling system that operates by using an internal power source. For example, if the internal battery power of a portable computer is limited or exhausted, the portable computer may operate by using an external power source which can recharge the battery and power the system. If a portable computer has a DDR memory using a parallel transmission scheme, the use of a parallel transmission scheme consumes an increased quantity of power, which may shorten the period during which the internal power source or battery can supply power for computer operation. However, in a portable computer having a DDR memory which does not use a parallel transmission scheme, the additional expense of a DDR memory may not be justified since the DDR memory generally does not transmit data at a high clock speed.
Even when the information handling system operates using an external power source, the DDR memory may operate at a high speed, regardless of the quantity of the load which may be generated by applications operated in the information handling system, thereby consuming an increased quantity of power.